Les yeux de l'aigle
by Kloug
Summary: Une autre vision de la rencontre entre Hawkeye et Mustang... PAS de romance inside! (ONE SHOT)


Coucou ! Alors il se trouve que ça fait longtemps que j'écris des fanfics… Genre plus de 10 ans. Je les avais postées sur un autre site, un peu déserté, sous un autre pseudo… Je les reposte ici petit à petit !

Ce texte a été écrit durant la parution du manga, à un moment où on ne connaissait rien de la rencontre entre les deux personnages…J'avais imaginé.

* * *

_Pour dire la vérité, je n'aime pas l'armée, car, de temps en temps, je suis forcée de prendre des vies._

Ishbal. Frontière est. Dans la tourmente sans fin de la tempête qui lui attaque la peau, Riza repose son fusil. On n'y voit plus à 5 mètres, à travers les grains de sable qui tournoient dans ce vent violent de fin du monde. Aucune chance de viser quoi que ce soit avec cette visibilité presque nulle. Une fois encore, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'accorde quelques minutes de repos, comme chaque fois qu'elle peut enfin penser à peu près correctement, une terrible envie de vomir monte à la gorge de Riza.

Comment fait-elle pour conserver sa tête, ne pas devenir irrémédiablement folle, elle n'en sait rien, mais elle a vu certains le devenir. A force de se sentir mal dès qu'on s'arrête de massacrer, on a l'envie étrange d'y retourner. Y retourner pour ne plus penser, ne plus sentir ce goût de sang dans la bouche, faire taire sa conscience tourmentée ne serait-ce que cinq minutes.

Combien d'innocents a-t-elle tué aujourd'hui ? Combien de nouveaux orphelins, de veuves et veufs, combien de parents éplorés ? Combien de vies radicalement changées ? Pensées insupportables. Elle s'enroule dans une couverture et s'adosse au rocher le temps que la tempête se calme, et qu'elle puisse reprendre sa position du haut de son promontoire. Pour viser, tuer, viser et tuer encore, sans fin.

Combien de temps aura-t-elle encore la force de tenir ? Elle ne le sait pas non plus, mais plus très longtemps. Depuis un moment, la pensée de déserter se fait de plus en plus forte. En fait, depuis un moment l'envie de retourner son fusil contre son propre camp lui trotte dans la tête. Dans cette guerre, les monstres ne sont pas leurs adversaires.

Cette guerre, cette horrible guerre qui n'en finit pas. Ce n'est plus une simple guerre.

C'est un génocide.

Et depuis que les Alchimistes d'état sont arrivés en renfort, c'est pire encore. Un véritable massacre.

Ce ne sont plus des humains. Ce sont des armes humaines.

Et cette envie de tout laisser tomber, de jouer les filles de l'air, de se retrouver pour une fois dans le camp des opprimés, de réclamer justice trouve écho dans l'esprit de Riza. De là où elle se trouve, elle aurait le temps de faire un carton dans les forces militaires, peut-être même de tuer un Alchimiste ou deux dans le village assiégé, avant qu'on ne l'abatte.

Mourir n'a aucune importance, de toute façon. Ici, tout le monde est en sursis.

La tempête se dissipe. Riza s'aplatit par terre, et épaule son fusil. Quel sera l'uniforme de sa prochaine victime ?

_Il y a quelqu'un que je dois protéger._

L'Alchimie n'existe que pour aider son prochain.

Une maison entière vole en éclats. L'explosion, étouffée par le vent qui souffle en rafale, dévaste entièrement le bâtiment. Des cris retentissent. Roy serre les dents. Encore des cris qui viendront peupler ses cauchemars.

Cette maxime, il l'a abandonnée le jour où il s'est engagé. Chien-chien des militaires. Il n'avait pas compris. Jamais il n'avait imaginé les horreurs qu'il faudrait commettre. Il n'avait vu que la gloire, l'uniforme, et l'honneur de défendre son pays. Tout ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui, c'est massacrer ses concitoyens. Sombres histoires de discrimination. Il est devenu, comme les autres, ni plus ni moins qu'une arme humaine.

Et il a appris à regarder en face les corps sans vie et carbonisés de ses victimes. Il a appris à ignorer la douleur des cals qui ornent les dernières phalanges de trois de ses doigts. Il a appris à supporter l'odeur de chair humaine calcinée qui le suit partout, comme un fantôme, à la trace. Il pue la mort. Il a appris à endormir sa conscience si profondément que parfois, il lui semble qu'il ne la retrouvera plus jamais. Et il a appris à obéir aux ordres aveuglément, sans poser de questions.

Restent les cauchemars. Il n'ose plus dormir tant il a peur de rencontrer à nouveau ses victimes dans ses rêves. Sa vie est fichue, et il le sait. Maes pourra peut-être oublier, se marier avec sa petite Gracia, mais pas lui. Comment serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras quand on a les mains couvertes de sang ?

Seul un espoir l'anime encore : En plongeant dans les ténèbres, en cachant sa peine et ses convictions, peut-être parviendra-t-il à changer le système de l'intérieur… La loi de l'équivalence. S'il parvient à rendre le monde meilleur, son âme est un prix bien faible à payer.

Et cacher ce que son cœur renferme, il y parvient presque trop bien : La majorité des hommes le regardent à présent comme un monstre. Mais après tout, monstre il est devenu… Quand il descend sur le champ de bataille, c'est bien ce qu'il devient. Un mur invisible se dresse entre lui et le reste du monde, et il devient une machine. Une machine à tuer.

Pourtant, à ce moment même, seul dans la tourmente, sans personne pour le voir, il se demande combien de temps encore il pourra tenir comme ça. Maes est le seul à comprendre ce qu'il endure. Le seul à qui il laisse voir des yeux hagards, plongés dans des tourments sans fin. La veille encore c'est lui qui a protesté, devant ce qui était demandé à Roy. Peine perdue. Aucune chance d'annuler les ordres. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, sans manifester la moindre trace de remords ou de honte, Roy les a tous tués, d'un claquement de doigts. Femmes, enfants, vieillards. C'est peut-être la goutte d'eau qui va faire déborder le vase…

Il se souvient de cette femme, un des soldats, la blonde tireuse d'élite, le dévisager de ses yeux d'aigle, dégoût, incompréhension et haine mêlés. Il a croisé son regard. Insoutenable. Pour ne pas se trahir et se détourner le premier, il a fait semblant de regarder à travers elle, comme si elle n'existait pas. Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

L'Alchimie n'existe que pour aider son prochain.

Maintenant, quoiqu'il fasse, il est le chien des militaires. Pas besoin qu'un autre pauvre gars vienne prendre sa place et gâche sa vie: Il s'est moulé dans le rôle. Il mourra plus tard…

Dans quelques minutes, ce village aussi sera rasé, comme les autres. Quelquefois, Roy a l'impression qu'il ne sortira jamais de cet enfer.

La tempête se lève doucement, et Roy grimace. Le sable tournoyant dévoile les corps calcinés qui l'entourent, dans ces poses torturées que les flammes et la mort impriment aux muscles et aux tendons. Une paire d'orbites vides semble le dévisager dans un ricanement sinistre. Non, à ce rythme, il ne tiendra plus longtemps.

_Je n'ai été forcée par personne. Je l'ai décidé de ma propre volonté._

Le Flame Alchemist. Roy Mustang. Riza a le Flame Alchemist dans sa ligne de mire.

Au début, Riza mettait un point d'honneur à se souvenir que les Alchimistes, tout comme elle, n'avaient pas demandé à être envoyés sur le front. Mais certaines images ne peuvent être effacées. Comme le massacre d'une vingtaine de civils désarmés, brûlés vifs.

Elle se souvient des regards horrifiés devant lesquels elle n'a pu que détourner les yeux. De l'odeur de chair humaine carbonisée. Des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards. Tous s'étaient rendus. Le spectacle du champ de bataille est bien moins impersonnel en bas que vu de la lunette d'un fusil sniper.

Elle l'a vu, ce soi-disant héros de la guerre, assassiner froidement les civils qui s'étaient rendus. Parce que c'était un ordre. Sans même protester. Maes Hugues, seul, avait osé manifester le dégoût général.

Il les a tous tués. Sans manifester la moindre émotion. Ni haine, ni dégoût, ni désespoir, ni plaisir. Au lieu de cela, il s'est avancé, a levé le bras et les a tous fait flamber d'un claquement de doigts. Mustang est insensible à la douleur humaine. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien du tout quand il s'est tourné vers elle au moment de repartir, la traversant comme s'il regardait à travers une vitre.

Elle peut encore comprendre que Kimblee devienne fou, elle-même sent sa raison s'enfuir parfois, mais lui, elle ne le comprend pas. C'est un robot, une machine. Kimblee est malade, mais lui, c'est un monstre.

Le tuer. Cela signifie des centaines de vies sauvées, des gens qui pourront peut-être fuir et se cacher pour vivre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le fusil tremble entre ses mains. Que faire ? Quelle décision prendre ? Le tuer ? L'épargner, le laisser continuer ?

Autour de lui, à travers le sable qui retombe doucement à terre, tout est calciné. Dans sa lunette, Riza voit les cadavres brûlés. Les chairs sont noires, certaines presque liquéfiées. Horrible spectacle que celui de ce jeune homme un peu pâle, courtisé par la majorité du personnel féminin, au milieu de cet océan de flammes et de mort. Ce type… Ce monstre tient littéralement entre ses doigts la vie de tous ces gens. D'un simple claquement, il peut tous les exterminer. Et il n'hésitera pas.

Riza oriente son fusil et pointe le viseur sur la tête de l'Alchimiste. Et retire le cran de sécurité.

-Haaaaaa !

Roy se retourne brusquement, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec ses pires cauchemars.

Une jeune femme Ishbala, d'à peu-près son âge, est en train de lui foncer dessus, un couteau à la main, des larmes emplissant ses yeux rouge sang, coulant le long de ses joues sombres. Ses cheveux bruns encadrent un visage d'une stupéfiante beauté, défiguré par la peine et la souffrance. Qui a-t-il assassiné, hier ? Son frère ? Son petit-ami ? Ses parents ? Il peut la tuer, simplement en claquant des doigts, mais elle n'en a cure. Telle une incarnation vivante de toutes ses victimes, elle court. Tel un des fantômes qui hante ses cauchemars, elle court. En un instant, par simple projection mentale, Roy voit ce beau visage se liquéfier sous l'action de la chaleur, les os se craqueler, son corps devenir cendres.

Et il revoit les regards suppliants de ses victimes. Ils s'étaient tous rendus. Ils auraient dû vivre. Il entend à nouveau leurs cris. Ses doigts lui font mal. Les flammes ravagent leurs corps. Ils hurlent. La main d'un gamin se crispe convulsivement dans sa direction, puis se met à fondre. L'odeur de sang et de chair brûlée qui ne le quitte plus le prend à la gorge, comme un étau d'acier invisible.

Et il ne parvient plus à bouger, ne parvient plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Une larme glisse le long de la joue de Roy, silencieusement, dans les quelques secondes qui précèdent sa fin. L'ange vengeur de la mort est venu le chercher.

_C'est mon propre choix, que d'appuyer sur la gâchette, pour la personne que je dois protéger._

Il pleure. Riza n'en croit pas ses yeux. Alors que cette femme désespérée s'élance vers le Flame Alchemist, ce dernier est paralysé. Alors que quelques centièmes de secondes auparavant, Riza venait de se dire qu'elle allait sauver cette jeune femme, elle se rend compte qu'elle peut très bien attendre qu'il meure.

Il ne fera pas le moindre mouvement. Ses yeux sont déjà sans vie. Les yeux de quelqu'un qui vient de voir quelque chose de visible pour lui seul, lui ôtant toute envie de continuer. Et dans un silence effrayant, il pleure sur tous les crimes qu'il a dû commettre.

Le fusil de Riza se déplace de quelques millimètres. Elle a cessé de trembler. Elle presse sur la détente.

La jeune femme est saisie d'un brusque soubresaut. Un minuscule trou apparaît dans le tissu de ses vêtements, elle reste un instant comme surprise, puis s'écroule dans la cendre, sans vie. Roy sursaute, surpris. Sa vision de cauchemar se dissipe comme par enchantement tandis qu'une mare de sang s'étale sous la robe, souillant le couteau. Finalement, il y a bien une limite à ce qu'il peut encaisser…

Il se retourne, essuyant d'un revers de main les quelques larmes qui ont échappé à ses yeux, comme s'éveillant d'un long rêve. Une silhouette se dessine tout en haut d'un promontoire, une grande couverture flottant dans le vent, fusil levé. De grands yeux bruns le dévisagent, sévères et déterminés. Elle l'a vu. Elle l'a vu, et Roy se sent à la fois honteux et étrangement réconforté. Si celle-là ne l'a pas laissé mourir, c'est qu'elle ne le hait plus. Et d'habitude, il n'aime pas savoir quelqu'un dans son dos, mais pour une fois, il est heureux : les yeux de l'aigle veillent sur lui.

Lorsque Roy retourne au campement, il est meurtri, blessé, autant dans sa chair que dans son âme. Pourtant, un sourire triste et fatigué parvient à franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnaît la silhouette et les cheveux blonds coupés court de celle qui vient de lui sauver la vie.

-Soldat ?

Elle se met au garde-à-vous en un clin d'œil, parfaitement disciplinée. Mais ce ne sont pas des ordres que Roy veut lui donner.

-Repos, repos, soldat. Je suis le Major Roy Mustang. Votre nom ?

-Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye.

-Hawkeye? Je voudrais vous demander un service.

Elle le dévisage, intriguée. Un service ? Elle s'attendait tout au plus à des remerciements rapides et discrets de sa part…

-Major ?

Son sourire se fait mélancolique, et Riza retrouve un instant le jeune homme qu'elle a sauvé sur le champ de bataille, derrière le visage du soldat impassible.

-J'aimerais que vous continuiez comme cet après-midi. Je vous en prie. Continuez à regarder dans mon dos.

_Jusqu'à ce que cette personne atteigne son but, je presserai la détente sans aucune hésitation._


End file.
